


calm of the sea

by monophobian



Series: Tumblr RP Adventures [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Drabble, F/M, Poseidon!Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/pseuds/monophobian
Summary: Two drabbles about the unexpected meeting of a human and a god.From my RP blog and written for (and with) damnedflame's Sasuke.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unwrittenjourneys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwrittenjourneys/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Sasuke: Slammed against the railing of the boat, Sasuke feels his heart in his throat. His sense of justice pushes him to release the bound captives. They should be given a chance of survival. He warned their captain sailing in this storm would pose dangerous. There is no temper greater than that of the gods and Poseidon's is one to treated with caution and good dose of fear. The boat is flipped by the immense strength of the sea and he finds himself cursing his luck. Is this really where it ends?

_You’re going soft_.

Her brother had spoken of this before. The ups and downs of her temper remained and still sent bursts of souls toward their eternal fate, but the numbers were starting to slow. Each time, more and more names that should have been sent remained on earth and each time, she would follow whatever spurred her decision until her brother again spoke of his opinion.

Though his opinion seemed to follow her actions. Mortality was still an unknown concept, but her curiosity continued to grow as she watched how different humans dealt with their unavoidable death.

 _This_ one responded by giving everyone a fair fight. An action that would be considered betrayal by his captain were his captain still alive, but she had already seen to send that particular soul down with a ruthlessness that followed her name. Some of the captives survived, others didn’t. It was only this one she responded to.

Why? Another brother would simply look at the man – dark hair and straight lines, aristocratic in every sense of the word – and claim to know the answer. She would be lying to claim that hadn’t first kept her eye on him, but it was far more than the beauty of his looks that caused her hand to save him from the sea.

What prompted him to free those captives? How could he have possibly known _any_ of them had a chance to survive? And even if they did, his own life would have been in danger for his actions. Why risk one’s own life for a sense of morals?

It was a while before he opened his eyes, blinking against the soft sunlight filtering through the open window. It would be for him to see such a drastic change of scenery, but this was her favorite part. How a human reacted to such a change usually told her more than the very actions that caught her attention. Sometimes they asked questions, guarded but wanting for information. Other times, they attacked first in hopes to gain information on their own terms.

If he attacked, then there would be one more for her brother to accommodate.

“There’s water next to you on the table,” she spoke first in a soft concession. “Drink; you’ll need it after all that salt you consumed.” 

That gaze was sharp, calculating even in the sluggishness that came from slowly coming out of his sleep. She was almost as amused as she was curious, both toward him and herself. Just how long would she spend unraveling this mystery?

“You remain safe as long as you do not pose a threat. Offer me respect and you shall have mine.” She waited until she knew he heard, then began backing out of the room. “Do what you need. Should you have any questions, come find me. You are free to leave whenever you wish.”

_I wonder if he will._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Sasuke: His memory is foggy when he tries to recall his encounter...with her. The ship, the crew, the boat being flipped over by the angry sea is all sharp. He wanted to ask questions, but his recent encounter with death had him escape before she came back. His mind told him it was more of her part than his own skills. Now though he wonders if he should have stayed. Asked his questions like she invited. Sasuke stares at the ocean pulling at his feet in question. “Where did she come from,” he mutters.

She was disappointed to find the room empty. It surprised her. She expected him to leave, simply knowing that some mortals were born with curiosity and others had learned when to leave well enough alone. This one carried burdens on his shoulders of the likes she hadn’t seen in many years and she knew that curiosity wouldn’t overpower common sense.

But she was still disappointed. Her own curiosity was piqued. Something about him drew her, that same thing that caught her attention during the wreckage. He had been slated to die with the ship even after freeing the captives, but something had caused her hand.

The Fates would yell at her. She could already feel their unrest stirring on the air and soon, they would be at her doorstep to demand answers she didn’t have.

They were going to be angry at her anyway for forcing her hand too soon, but she didn’t care. The sea was her domain, as she always argued. Those that traveled its expanse put their fate in her hands, no matter what those three said.

She could feel him. There on the sand, her waves touched at his feet and beckoned him to return. Sakura wasn’t sure if she really wanted him back in her home or if this was a mere passing fancy, but the questions wouldn’t subside. This interest was present under her skin as she watched him from afar.

Would he chance the sea again? Finding the shore he was on was easy, but still she kept her distance. The concept of her existence was not easy for some mortal minds to accept. And while she seriously doubted he would suffer the knowledge, it wasn’t a risk she wanted to force on him.

The invitation was open. Should he ever wish to take it, she would let him. Until then, she would have to be content to watch and wait.


End file.
